


Love at First Bite

by JaegerEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Bottom Eren Yeager, Character Turned Into Vampire, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Slow Build, Souled Vampire(s), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerEyes/pseuds/JaegerEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, a French American, was mysteriously bitten while saving a boy in an alley fight.  After a couple of words exchanged, the boy, Eren, shows his gratitude and spends the night with him. They soon become lovers, despite the fact Levi is now a blood-thirsty Vampire and Eren is a hunter.</p><p>After a traumatic experience, Levi is faced with no choice but to turn Eren.  Unfortunately, Eren is found and killed by the very hunters he used to work with, and Levi does nothing but blame himself. </p><p>200 years later, Levi meets a certain green-eyed boy, similar to that of his lover.  Levi now believes that he is the reincarnation of him. </p><p>Not knowing whether fate is being cruel or giving him a second chance, Levi decides to not get involved with him. Eren, however, is having dreams about the man he's never met until now and wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Lost Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I lied. Rejection 10 will be updated after this. Also, I will be putting song recommendations for each chapter. Song Recommendation: Venus by Sleeping at Last https://youtu.be/EFTs2K8rOTs  
> (PS: you will be seeing a lot of sleeping at last)

_**Levi** _

Night. The only time I can actually go out. The only time when the sun isn't beaming its rays on me. The time when I can escape. The only time I can truly be me, or what I've become. While everyone else is warm and asleep in their beds, cuddled with their loved one, I am here. Roaming the streets at the dead of night.

I didn't choose this life. I didn't choose to watch everyone I know and love grow old and die. I didn't choose to prey among cattle just to survive.  I didn't choose to be almost immune to death.

That was never the plan at least.

I walked down the streets of New York, enjoying the brisk, cool air.  I ran my hand through my hair as I heard the echoed sounds of midnight New York.

"You heard her. She's not interested."

"Nobody asked you, kid."

"Get out of here!"

"Thank you."

The lady ran out of the ally.  They were a few buildings ahead, but I could still make out that there was no surprise that she was getting hit on.  I finally reached the ally that they were in. My intention was just to not care and walk past, but I saw the poor brat being held against the wall and strangled to death. I sighed. _Well I guess he did save an "innocent" woman._ "Tch."

I ran up to the two and extended my leg, just so it could make impact with the man's face. He let go of the boy and fell back. I could hear the victim coughing and gasping for lost air.

"You son of a bitch!" The man yelled, charging at me with full force. I easily dodged his attack. I gave him a blow to the gut and a punch to the head, knocking him out. The perks of having superhuman strength.

I looked at the poor brat that was still doubled over. I extended my hand to help him stand.

He was hesitant at first, but finally took it. "I didn't ask for your help," the boy said, a little familiarity in his voice.

"Sure, I just knocked him out for you," I said a little too easily.

He just stayed silent, refusing to look at me.

"What the hell were you thinking taking on a guy that big? You almost got yourself killed."

"That guy was about to rape her. What the hell was I supposed to do?"

I sighed. "Just try to be more careful, brat."

He finally looked up, as if he was surprised at what I said. Then, I finally saw it. The glare from the streetlight bounced off of his sea green eyes. They shimmered so beautifully.

The memories. The memories flooded back into my head. It was too unreal. It didn't make since. Why of all things? Why him out of all of the other thugs and victims in New York did I have to run into him? This boy. This boy in front of me was the spitting image of my lover years ago. I took a step back. "No..."

His eyes showed confusion, trying to study me.

"Not again..." I ran. I didn't know what else to do. I had to get away from the situation as fast as I could.

Not knowing where exactly to go, I ended up back in my apartment. I sat on the couch, deep in thought.

_How could this be?_

_I must've been seeing things. There's no way in hell that that was him._

_It's impossible. He's dead. He died nearly two hundred years ago._

I let my mind run wild. It'd conjured up story and possibly, one after the other.

_He could be a decedent of him. No, he had no other family. And we definitely didn't have any children._

_Maybe he didn't really die. He could have faked his death. No, he wouldn't do that. And he died right in front of me._

_Perhaps...a reincarnation?_ My mind suddenly went blank. I didn't know what to think at this point.

I tried so hard to drop the issue. I tried eating; didn't have an appetite. I tried sleeping; kinda hard to do that when it's night. I certainly wasn't going to go back out any time soon. Sitting back on the couch, I settled with the most basic distraction of watching TV.

Before I knew it, it was daybreak. Sunlight tried its hardest to creep through the gray clouds that was blocking it. Even with morning coming in to play, I still wasn't up to the task of falling asleep. I tried for hours, but it didn't work. Frustrated, I got up and went out. It may have been bright out, but at least there was no sun.

I walked for about a half hour before I decided that I wasn't up for the task of walking either. Sighing, I went into the nearest place with seats: Starbucks. I sat furthest from the windows and in the darkest corner possible. My aura practically shut everyone's morning mood down, not that it was all that cheery to begin with.

Not even twenty minutes later, the sudden urge to use the bathroom came to me. And yes, Vampires do piss like everyone else. I got up to relieve myself. Coming out of the poorly cleaned bathroom, my phone began to buzz. I took it out, not even paying attention to what was in front of me. I ended up bumping into someone. I spoke as I looked up. "Oh, sor-" My words stopped coming out my mouth as my brain tried to process the situation. I stood there, shocked. It was him.

 _Eren_. 


	2. A Simple Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go back to 1815

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I really don't know how things were back in the 1800s because....I'm not a vampire, so forgive me if I get anything wrong. This is based on prior knowledge, research, and guessing.  
> Song Recommendation: Stay with Me by Sam Smith

_**Levi** _

The only thing that was on my mind was getting out of this cold. I couldn't get a carriage because honestly, I couldn't afford one. The thing that made it worse was that it was the dead of night.

As I walked pass any ally, I saw someone being beaten and chocked up. He had blood on his face, but the guy chocking him didn't have a scratch. I should ignore it, right? It's not any of my business. 

The man slowly moved to the boy's neck. Was I witnessing a murder or rape? The boy began to lose it. "N-no! St...stop." 

 _I've stood here long enough_. I found myself walking to the two. The guy looked strong, but nothing I can't handle. "Oi," I called out. They looked at me. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size."

"Beat it, shorty," he said. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Tch." I looked at the boy being pinned against the wall. He was losing color in his face. I sighed. _Kid, you owe me one._ "Says the dog that barks but doesn't bite."

"What did you say?!" He dropped the boy and walked towards me. He swung at me, but I dodged it. As I came in for a punch, he forcefully kicked at my stomach, making my double over. The man then grabbed me from behind. "Still think I can't bite?" I thought he meant that he'd actually fought back, but he really did bite. Still holding me, he went right at the right of my neck and sunk his teeth through my clothes and into my skin. 

The pain felt excruciating. I stuggled under his grasp as I tried to break free. I began to feel lightheaded. A sudden spark of strength came to me and I was able to run the guy in backwards into a building next to us. His head hit it, causing him to pass out. I breathed heavily as his arms unraveled me. Getting up, I held my neck. It was covered in blood, as well as the guy's mouth.

"Tch." _I can't believe this bastard actually bit me_. I looked at my shoulder then at the boy who was lying on the ground. Walking towards him, I checked his pulse. He was still alive, just passed out. I picked him up, not just because I was still saving him, but he did owe me. 

I carried him to my house. I walked around in the dark until I found a chair to lie him down in. After I took off my coat, I lit a few oil lanterns. I grabbed a rag and dipped it into one of my buckets of water. Ringing it out, I walked back to the boy and began wiping his bloodstained face.

As I was doing so, his eyes squinted then opened. He looked around for a second. "Where am I? Who are you?" He tried to get up but I held his arms down. 

"Calm down. I'm the good guy. I saved you from whoever was beating you up."

"What? I....I didn't ask for your help."

"Sure, I just knocked the guy out for you."

He was silent for a second. "Thank you."

"No problem, brat. But you do owe me," I said as I began wiping his face again. 

"I'm using your water too? Damn it." He grabbed my wrist and took the cloth. "I'll do it." He began cleaning his face. 

My neck started to hurt again. I walked to my mirror and loosened my cravat, and took off my shirt. I looked at the spot where I was bitten to only see two holes. There was no blood. It still ached though. I touched one of the holes and felt pain in my head. The headache went away as fast as it came. 

I walked back, still shirtless, and sat at the edge of my bed. The boy looked at me and went a bit red in the face. This was the first time I actually gave a good look at him. Despite the low light, I could see that he had brown hair and tanned skin. His eyes were either green or blue. He was good looking needless to say.

I crossed my legs as I spoke up. "Oi. You know that you still owe me."

"Of course. Um, how much do you want?"

"Im not asking for money. Im asking for your help."

"What kind of help?"

"Do you know a doctor?"

"Yes. My father's a doctor."

"Is he any good?"

"Oh, yes."

"You better not be lying. So, what's your name?"

"Jaeger. Eren Jaeger."

"Wait. Your father is Dr. Grisha Jaeger?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Well he is famous. Looks like I saved the right person."

"Might I ask what you need my father for?" he asked as he held his stomach. 

"Are you okay?"

He frowned as I avoided the question but still answered. "Yes. I think I might have just gotten bruised here."

"Let me take a look at it."

"Says the person that _needs_ a doctor."

"The doctor isn't for me, brat. He's for my mother."

His face seemed as though he immediately regretted what he said. "Sorry."

I sighed. "It's fine I guess." There was an awkward silence between us, but I made the moment more awkward with my next words. "Take off your shirt."

He went red again. "P-pardon?"

"Did you not hear me?"

"Yes, but....it's just a small cut. Nothing to go on about. I'm used to this kind of stuff."

"I don't know why you're used to getting your ass handed to but wounds at least have to be cleaned."

Eren shifted, attempting to argue, but instead he put his hand on his stomach and cringed in pain. 

"See? You're hurt. Unless you'd rather me strip you, I suggest you start on your own."

He frowned, but did as I said. He loosened the strings of his shirt and took it off, revealing his surprisingly ripped body. His hand immediately went back to his wound. 

I got the rag he used to clean his face and dipped it back into the water bucket that was now a bit bloody. Removing his hand, I bent down and placed the rag on his wound. 

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well I can't just let you bleed out and die."

"No, not that. You saved me and you're helping me. Why? You don't even know me."

I pressed the cloth against his wound, making him cringe and grab my hand. "Because I knew that you were in pain. Even if I couldn't see your face, I could tell it in your voice that you were scared. I knew that you were the innocent one, Jaeger." 

He looked to the side. "Just 'Eren' is fine, you know?"

I smiled. "Eren."

"But you doing all of this, I feel like a doctor isn't enough."

I looked up, making my face barely an inch away from his. "Well, I can always find some other way for you to return the favor."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Guess."

"I feel like I should at least know your name before I return anything."

"Ackerman. But just 'Levi' is fine."

He smiled. "Levi."

"Eren," I said as I closed the gap between us. He broke away and squeezed my hand. "Sorry. You're injured. I probably shouldn't-"

"No, it's fine. Just...be gentle."

"Alright." I removed the cloth and tossed it into the bucket. Bringing him to my bed, I laid him down and kissed him again. 

 

* * *

 

I couldn't bring myself to sleep afterwards. No matter how much I tried, I wasn't even tired. Suddenly, I smelled something. It smelt good. 

I got up and let my nose follow the trail. I needed something. I had an urge. As if I was hungry for it. 

My mouth began to ache. I felt inside to touch something sharp. I ran to the mirror. I could barely see my reflection but still saw two sharp fangs. I began sweating and my heart beat quickened.  _What the hell?_ I touched one, and felt that urge again. 

I took a step back only to trip over something and fall. The smell of it was all too good. I looked down and saw that it was the water mixed with Eren's blood spilled across the floor.

I needed it. 

I need his blood. To taste it. To drink it. 

I picked up the rag. It looked good, but smelled better. 

What was I doing? What's wrong with me?

I breathed heavily as I opened my mouth, ready to consume the beautiful crimson. My fangs, my teeth, were just a centimeter away before I was interrupted. 

"Levi?"

My eyes snapped open and I saw Eren, pale in the face. He looked surprised. He looked scared. "Eren."

"What are you doing?"

I dropped the cloth. The urge was gone. I felt around my mouth with my tongue. The fangs were gone. "What the hell's wrong with me?"

He ran to me, bending down and grabbing my shoulders. "That man, in the ally, did he bite you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Damn it!"

"Why are you so mad? What's wrong?"

"I need you to listen to me. This may sound crazy, but I'm a hunter."

"That doesn't sound as crazy as you think."

"No, not like animals. I hunt vampires."

"Vampires?" What the hell was he talking about?

"That man was a vampire. You heard fear in my voice because he was about to bite me. Once you're bitten, you turn into one of those things!"

It was too much. I couldn't take it. A vampire? Me? Those things don't even exist. How am I one? "So what's going to happen to me?"

"I'm sorry, Levi."

"For what? This isn't your fault."

"No." He reached behind is back and pulled out a knife. "I'm sorry. But as a hunter, I can't allow you to live." He lifted his hand. 

"Wait, Eren." I reached and touched the knife. My skin began to burn as a drew my hand back. "Ah, what the-"

"It's made of pure silver, you can't touch it with your bare skin." He held me down by my neck. I knew that I could throw him off. I felt strong enough. But I didn't do anything. "Levi," he said while his voice cracked, "I need you to understand. Vampires, they're...they're monsters. They hurt and kill people. I can tell that you're a good person, but there's no telling what you'll do." 

"Tch." I closed my eyes, but opened them when I felt something wet drip on me.

"Why?" he asked through teary eyes. "Why aren't you fighting back? I'm about to kill you and you're not doing a damn thing about it. Why?"

"You said that I'd hurt people. I'm already fucked up as it is. I don't want to live my life as a literal monster."

"Levi..."

"But please, keep your end of the deal."

"What?"

"My mother, she's sick and we can't afford a doctor. Send your father to her, please. Her name is Ackerman."

"Damn it." He loosened his grip and dropped the knife. "I can't do it. Fuck, what makes you so special?"

I sat up and grabbed his hands. "Eren..."

"Levi, I'll let you live. But...you have to promise me that you won't hurt anyone. Vampires are to live off of blood but...it doesn't have to be human blood. You can drink cattle blood."

I sighed. Why did my life have to turn to this? "Only if you promise me something."

"And what's that?"

I put my hands on his face and wiped his tears. I gently placed my lips on his. "Stay with me."

He grabbed my hands and smiled. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that most of you would want him to pay back in sex, so...  
> Also, I don't know about you, but I really enjoyed this chapter and making it. Let me know how you guys thought of it!


	3. Answers Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're back in modern times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren knows everything yet knows nothing in this chapter and I was honestly laughing and getting mad at it lol
> 
> Song recommendation: Back from the Dead by Skylar Grey

_**Eren** _

I could barely sleep that night. Everything was too confusing. Why was this happening? That man back in the alley, I knew him but never met him. I've only seen him in dreams. Little did I know that he actually existed. 

For as long as I can remember, I've dreamt about this man. I didn't know him, but I could tell that we were close. Lovers, in fact. We would have adventures and good and bad times. Each dream would be in grave detail, as if it'd happened before. Even when I had the same dream, it would be exactly the same.

For some reason, they weren't even in present time. It seemed as though it was back in the early 18 or 1900s. Normally, you dream about things you know or things you desire. I didn't know any of this stuff and the only thing I desire is to know why I'm having these dreams. 

Getting up with only a few hours of sleep, I went to take a shower. Even when I could sleep, I dreamt about last night. But I was so weird. I felt like that'd already happened, or that I had that dream. I need to know why this was happening.

Of course, my first idea was to tell my best friend, Armin. We're roommates of our apartment but also have been friends since we were young. He's also studying psychology so he may be able to help. We decided to go to Starbucks to talk. I needed coffee anyway.

"No way, that really happened?" Armin asked after we ordered our drinks.

"Yeah. It doesn't make any sense," I said.

"You've told me about him before. Are you sure you don't know him?"

"I've been to hell and back trying to figure it out. Every time it was a dead end. I don't get it."

He laughed. "So you found the literal man of your dreams, eh?"

I blushed. "A-Armin!"

"What? I'm pretty sure you've said countless times that he was attractive."

My face grew redder. "That doesn't matter right now." I stalled by saying that our drinks were ready. But Armin was right. This person was undoubtedly gorgeous. He had jet black hair on pale skin and beautiful cloudy blue eyes. But, there was something a bit off about him that I couldn't remember. Maybe his height.

"So, do you think that you'll run into him again?" Armin asked as we walked to a table.

I took a sip of my drink. "I'm not sure. I didn't even know that he actually existed nor that he was in New York of all places."

"Maybe it's fate."

"Ha ha." I wasn't even paying attention to where I was walking until I bumped into someone. "Oh, ex-" I stopped speaking as I saw who I ran into. It was him. 

 _Levi_.

Was that his name? I hadn't known what his name was the entire time. Why did it just come so easily? Looks like I was right about his height, though. He was really short.

"I...," I started. "Ah, s-sorry. I should've been paying attention." I grabbed Armin's wrist. "Excuse me." I pulled Armin outside, leaving that guy starring.

"Eren, what the heck are you doing?" Armin asked.

I stopped walking and turned around. "That was him."

"Him?"

"The guy I've been having dreams about; Levi."

"Really? I thought that was just another crazy dream of yours. But, Levi, is that his name?"

"I...think so. Once I saw him it just came to me."

"So why did you leave? Shouldn't you try to sort this whole thing out?"

"It's just..." I felt my face grow warm. "...it's embarrassing. How am I supposed to act on it? 'Hi, I'm Eren. I've been having dreams about you my whole life and would like to know why.'" I sighed. "I'd sound like a total creep if I said that."

"Then would you rather not know?"

"Of course I want to know."

"It's your choice, Eren. And this could be your only chance to get some answers."

Armin was right as usual. If I want to get to the bottom of this, the least I can do is talk to him. "Okay." Armin and I walked back inside. The man was sitting at the far corner on his phone. "Alright, wish me luck."

"Okay. I'll be sitting behind you."

"What?"

"He's at a booth. Just sit across from him and I'll be behind you taking notes."

"Notes? For what?"

"Research."

"Whatever." I walked over and sat across from him. "Pardon the intrusion."

He looked up at me but then averted his eyes. "May I help you?"

 _Crap. I didn't plan out what I was going to say. What should I start off with?_ "Oh, ah you were the one that helped me out last night, right?"

He put his phone down. "Yes. Are you okay? You took quite the beating."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm kinda used to it. N-not that I'm always getting beat up. I just always got into fights when I was younger, so..." _Fuck, I'm so nervous I can't think straigh_ t. "What about you? Didn't you take your tole too?"

"I can't get hurt that easily."

"Oh. Well, thank you. I didn't get to  thank you last night."

"Right. I didn't mean to run off like that."

"It's fine." There was a long pause. The was the most awkward conversation I ever had. I've never been good with small talk. "So...uh...what's your name?"

"Levi."

"I knew it," I murmured.

"What?"

"N-nothing. You just...look like...a Levi." _Way to smooth things over, Eren._  

"And you?"

"Oh, my name's Eren."

He looked down. "...Eren, huh?" His voice was low.

 _Don't say my name like that. Say it with the joy you always do._ I wanted to know what was wrong. I wanted to hold him and let him know that things were alright. And I don't know why. It just seemed right. "So...I have another question."

"What is it?"

"Do I...know you from somewhere? Outside of last night?"

He looked up with a bit of a shocked expression. "What?"

"I just feel like I know you from somewhere. I don't know, maybe it's just me."

"No....," he said quietly, looking down again. "I'm sorry, Eren."

"Y-you don't have to apologize. Like I said, it could just be m-"

"I'm so sorry." This time, his voice sounded cracked, as if he was going to cry. "Tch." He got up and stormed out of the building.

"Levi!" I reached my hand out, but he was already gone. _Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault._

Armin turned to me. "What hap- Eren."

"What?"

"You're crying."

I touched my cheek to feel that it was wet. "What the hell. Why?" I said, wiping away the tears.

"Are you okay?"

I stopped wiping my face and looked down. "I don't know. I should be fine but it feels like I should be worried."

"About him?"

I nodded. Never in my life have I ever wanted to run after somebody so fast. And now I might not be able to see him again. And for some reason, it hurts too much.

I looked at the table to see a black phone. "Did he forget his phone?" Armin asked. 

"It looks like it." I picked it up.

"Maybe this can be your chance to see him again."

"Huh?"

"Well he has to come back for it. See, I told you this was fate." He smiled.

_Fate, huh?_

 

* * *

 

We left after about an hour but even after a few hours Levi never came to get his phone. There was suddenly a buzzing sound on our coffee table. I walked into the living room to see is phone ringing. "Armin, someone's calling him."

He came in behind me. "Really? Finally."

I picked up the phone but the contact only read 'Shitty Glasses.' "Shitty glasses? Should I answer it?"

"Yes and put it on speaker."

"Okay." I pressed answer and it was followed by a loud female voice on the other end. "Hel-"

" _What the hell did you do to Levi?! Why do you have his stuff?"_

 _"What the fuck, shit glasses!_ " I assume Levi said. There was shuffling through the phone. " _Give me the damn phone!"_

_"No way! You better answer or you'll deal with me!"_

_"Hanji, would you fu-"_ the call ended there.

"That was...interesting," Armin said before laughing.

I laughed along with him. "Yeah." The phone began ringing again with the same contact. "Hello?"

"Oi. Who the hell are you and why do you have my shit?"

"Uh, this is Eren from earlier."

"Eren...?" he said in the same low tone as earlier. 

"Yeah...and my friend, Armin."

"Hi, Eren," the female said. "Do you mind if you'd drop Levi's phone off here? I'll give you my address."

"Sure, no problem," I said a bit dismayed. 

She gave me her address and we settled on Armin driving there. I looked out the window, just thinking. _Why did Levi stop talking once her knew it was me? Who was that woman? Why is Levi at her house? What is she to him?_ I found myself getting a bit jealous. But why?

Once we arrived there, Armin and I looked at the house in awe. It was a grand house painted cream with a driveway that went around a fountain on the front lawn. I rang the doorbell, and not even five seconds later the door opened. "Hi!" the lady exclaimed. She had brown hair put into a ponytail and wore glasses. Again, she too had looked a bit familiar. "Nice to meet you. Sorry about that first phone call."

"It's fine, honest," I said.

"I'm Hanji Zoe," she said, extending her arm. "And you are?"

I took her hand and shook it. "I'm Eren Jaeger and this is my friend, Armin Arlert." They shook hands as well.

"Nice to meet you both. Wait, did you say Jaeger?"

"Yes."

"As in the famous scientist, Dr. Grisha Jaeger?"

"Yes, he's my father."

A big grin appeared on her face. "No way! Ah, it's an honor to meet you. You must know a lot about science, yeah?"

"To some extent."

"There's so much I would love to ask you. I can talk on and on about science. Dr. Jaeger is such an inspiration to me. He made me love it even more. I was actually his intern with other students one time, but they fired me because I 'put myself in danger too much.' Can you believe that? So tell me, has he ever used-"

"That's enough, Hanji," which turned out to be Levi saying as he appeared. "They came to give my stuff back, not be talked to death."

"Yeah, right. I'm sure Eren and Armin would love to talk to me."

"Nobody likes talking to you. Anyway, Eren, I'd like my phone now. You can go after that," he said a bit coldly.

I mentally sighed as pulled the phone out my pocket and handed it to him. "Here."

He snatched it back. "You know, this would've been a lot less shitty had you just left it with the people at the counter or something."

I quickly lied. "Well, it could've gotten dirty and I know how you feel about filth."

"How- never mind. Your business here is done, so you can leave now."

 _Fuck, I need to make a move._ "Well... I was hoping that we could hang out sometime. Y-you and Hanji."

"I'm sorry, maybe I didn't make it clear." He spoke in an angry tone but I could see pain in his eyes. "I don't want anything to do with you."

That couldn't have been true. "But-"

"Eren, if you know what's best for you, I suggest you stay away from me. Now leave before I make you."

 _There's no breaking through to him, huh._ I sighed. "Let's go, Armin."

"But, Eren-" Armin tried to say.

"He made it clear. There's nothing left to say."

"Alright then. Nice meeting you, Hanji...and Levi." He began walking back to the car.

"I'm sorry..." I breathed as Levi walked away.

I began walking away as well until Hanji grabbed my arm. "Wait," she whispered.

"What?" I said, turning around.

"Give me your number." She pulled out her phone.

"Why?"

"Just in case."

"Look, if you want to meet my dad-"

"No, it's not that. Listen, I know Levi best, okay? And I know that he's gonna want to see you again."

"But you heard him."

"He did that be- for a reason. I know we just met, but if you trust me you'll give me your number."

I was hesitant at first, but gave it to her. "So now what?"

"I'll call or text you soon. For now, don't beat yourself up about him. I'm sure Levi will come around soon." She winked. "I gotta go. See ya."

"Bye." She closed the door and I walked back to the car with Armin. I hope this was a good idea. Something tells me that Hanji may do really well or really bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave it to Hanji to save the day. 
> 
> This chapter was a bit iffy to me but I hope you enjoyed it!!


	4. A Crimson Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's vampire instincts take over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's intense....jUST SO YOU KNOW.
> 
> Song Recommendation: Demons by Imagine Dragons

_**Levi** _

After Eren and Armin left, I sat on Hanji's couch. I sighed, thinking to myself. 

"Hey," she said. "You should probably get some sleep. Or at least try to."

"I don't need sleep," I said.

"I know but your energy is going to get low. When's the last time you ate?"

"I don't know. The day before yesterday."

"Well, I have a little cow's blood downstairs for you. You like that, right? Let me know if you need it."

This was Hanji's way of caring. I appreciated it of course, but I wasn't in the mood for anything. To get things straight, Hanji knew that I was a vampire. She figured it out, probably because she was a descendant of Hange Zoe, a male doctor that worked with Dr. Jaeger. They act alike in a lot of ways because they're both careless, crazy, and loud scientists. Instead of being afraid like others in the past, she was more so intrigued. She wanted to study me and found out how I "worked." Since then, I've considered her one of my best friends. She knows all about my past, which is why she knew I was so upset about Eren. 

"So listen, Levi," Hanji said, sitting next to me with a cup of tea. "I know that you probably don't wanna hear this right now, but sooner or later you're going to have to face this."

"No I don't."

"Levi, based on what you told me, he knows something. Say it is the same Eren as before-"

"Then that'd be worse. Hanji...I loved Eren. More than anything. And it was my fault that...that he died."

"No it wasn't."

"If I hadn't- if this is the same Eren, I don't want to hurt him again. I can't." I gave a breathy laugh that surprised us both. "To think that two hundred years later, and I still can't forgive myself. Two entire centuries and I'm still crazy about him. But, it's something about him that makes me still cling on."

"Levi..."

"Hanji, please. I just don't want to go back down that road again."

"Alright."

 

* * *

 

A week later, I was still hauled up in Hanji's house. I didn't feel like doing much, but she was perfectly fine with it. I was sitting in Hanji's lab- which was located in her basement- while she was working on whatever experiment.

"Ow," she said.

Suddenly I smelt the smell of something sweet, but hints of bitterness. The smell was good and overwhelming. I haven't smelled something like this in a long time. "What's wrong?" I asked, trying not to get too captivated in the luscious sweet.

"Nothing. I just cut myself a bit."

My teeth ached at that. Was it Hanji's blood that was giving off the smell? I looked at her to see the red liquor seeping from her fingertip. I could feel a craving taking over me. My vampire teeth beginning to come out. I remembered that I hadn't drank anything all week. That fact alone made the craving even worse. I tried to control it. "Hanji," I said through uneven breath, "where's that blood?"

"What?"

"The fucking cow's blood. Where is it?" I unconsciously got up and walked towards her. "I need it. I need blood." My fangs were fully out, mouth gaped open. She looked at me. I could tell in her eyes that she was scared, and so was I. This wasn't me. But I couldn't help myself.

"Levi, I need for you to calm down. I'll go get the blood. You just sit here." She slowly backed away, the crimson now slowly flowing down from her finger to her palm.

I could hold myself back no longer. I charged at her. I was a full blown monster. A demon. A vampire. All I knew was that I wasn't me. 

She ran, but I easily caught up. I pinned her against the counter, taking her arm and looking at the blood. I saw Hanji reach behind her, and just as I was about to lick the sweet smell of human blood, I felt a needle stick into my neck. I blacked out.

 

* * *

 

I woke up, realizing that I was strapped down to a metal table. I looked around. "Hanji, what the hell?" 

She was talking on the phone. "I know, but still.... Good," she said before hanging up. Hanji looked at me. There was regret and fear in her eyes. She had a bandaid on her finger. "I'm sorry, Levi. I had to. You were acting crazy and...attacked me."  

I clenched my fist. "Damn it. Fuck, Hanji. I'm sorry." I was so angry with myself. Never in my life have I wanted to attack a human- well consciously- especially Hanji. "Just know that that wasn't me."

"I know. Your eyes...they were yellow." I was surprised. My eyes hadn't turned yellow in many years. "I knew it was the vampire Levi. Not the human one. And even the vampire you isn't bad."

"Hanji, you know that I'm nothing near human. I'm a monster and that's that."

"No you're not. I'm going to get that cow blood, so stay here."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere."

She left then came back with a few pints of blood. "I'm going to feed these to you. You haven't eaten in a while, so you might lose it again if you do. That's my prediction anyway."

I nodded. She opened the bag, the smell setting free. It wasn't as addictive though. I opened my mouth and let her pour the blood in. She was right about me losing it again. I struggle under the straps, wanting nothing but to snatch the bag out of her hand and drink it myself. The pint was empty and my craving minimized. 

Hanji looked at me. "Your eyes are normal. Maybe they only turn when you're around human blood."

"No. They've only turned twice in my life, but it was because I was angry. Really angry."

"As if a monster takes over?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting." She wrote something in her little journal before turning her attention back to me. "I'm going to take the straps off now."

"Okay." She did so and gave me the rest of the blood, allowing me to drink it as I please. "I'm going home," I said after finishing my meal. 

"Why?"

"Because I hurt you."

"It's fine, I'm fine. I know that it wasn't you."

"Still, I can't control myself."

"Well, I won't stop you."

"Thanks." I got up, went upstairs, and left.

 

* * *

 

It was snowing outside. The first snowfall of many for the season. The cold weather felt soothing against my skin. I was a little more than halfway to my apartment when I heard someone call my name. 

Eren was running up to me, clearly tired and out of breath. I wanted to run away but my legs wouldn't allow it. He caught up to me. His hands were on his knees as he controlled his breath. "A-are you okay?" he breathed.

"What?"

"Hanji called me and said that you were in trouble. That you were acting weird."

"Tch. That shit glasses. Why does she have your number anyway?" I said, more so to myself. "I'm fine, though. And if I was in trouble, why would you care anyway? I thought I said that I don't want anything to do with you."

He straightened up, forcing me to look up at him. "I...don't know really. I just knew I had to come. I know it's weird and I barely know you, but-"

"It's fine." _This fucking brat._ I sighed and he sneezed. I noticed that he didn't have a coat on. I sighed again, taking off my leather jacket. "Shitty brat, you're gonna catch a cold." I put the jacket over his shoulders. 

He blushed. "You don't have to-"

"I don't get cold easily, so it's okay. But I thought you had a car. Why did you run?"

"Oh, that was Armin's car. But I wish I did, that was a far distance."

"Ugh, why do you do this to me?"

"What?"

"It's late. I'll take you home in the morning. Let's go."

"Wait, what?"

"Are you declining about coming to my house?"

His blush was deeper. "N-no it's just- never mind." You could tell that he was trying hard to hide his smile.

I blushed and looked away. "Wipe that look off your face, idiot. Come on." I began walking, Eren following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, this chapter was hard for me too.
> 
> But hey, it ended kinda cute!


	5. Just One Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens and I kinda can't summarize it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit emotional. You have been warned.
> 
> Song Recommendation: Too Close by Alex Clare

_**Levi** _

What the hell was I thinking? Taking the person I'm trying to avoid to my house? And is it just supposed be the simplest and most casual thing ever? But there I was sitting awkwardly next to Eren on my couch. We both finally turned to each other, opening our mouths to speak. "You first," I said.

"Oh," he said, "um thanks....for letting me stay." He had a sheepish smile.

"It's whatever," I said simply before there was more silence.

"Weren't you going to say something?"

"I was going to say you can sleep in the couch, in case that wasn't obvious."

"Alright." Silence again. "Um...your apartment is nice."

I smirked. "Don't lie. I know that everything is black."

He giggled. "I didn't expect anything other than black." 

 "Well you're not wrong." I looked at him. His smile was simple, but his eyes were filled with delight. God, he was beautiful, just like before. The way the light bounced off of his naturally tanned skin. The way his big turquoise eyes shimmered. It was all perfect. He was perfect. But I can't allow myself to get attached to him. Not again. I don't want to hurt him anymore. He should live a normal life, not be sucked into the one he had previously. He can find himself a nice girlfri-

"Are you okay?" Eren asked, cutting me out of my thoughts. 

"Huh?"

"Well...you're kinda starring at me. Not that I mind it. Wait- that sounded weird. I do mi- well- it's just." He blushed. "Ugh I don't know." He covered his face with his hands out of embarrassment and frustration.

I gave a breathy laugh before removing his hands. I shouldn't have done that. Now I'm starring into his eyes, his wrists held in my hands. He was frowning at first, but his expression softened. 

A different urge took over me. This one was worse. I wanted to kiss him. I haven't kissed Eren in 200 years- or any version of that matter. I wondered if it'd be the same. If it'd send me head over heels the way it did back then. How it made me fall in love with him even more. The way it exhilarated me and my every being. I've kissed people in these last few centuries, but no one's ever come quite close to make me feel the way Eren did.

I found myself leaning towards him, and he became bright red. I want to kiss him, but I can't. If I did, it'd be the first step to a catastrophe. And right now, all I need to do is run away from the stairs. I let go of his hands. "You should get some sleep," I said before getting up. I went to my bedroom door frame, Eren still in eye view. "Good night." I went inside and closed the door.

 

* * *

 

A few hours passed and I was still awake of course. Normally I'd go out in the dead of night but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I settled on checking on Eren. He was fast asleep, but looked like he was shivering. I remember now that I never turn the heat on in the winter because I don't need it. I'm so custom to the cold because heat is never my forte. 

I went back in my room, and came out with a blanket. I laid it on him and watched as he adjusted to it. Back then, I always wished that I could keep Eren warm with my body besides just having sex with him. But, my cold skin and blood wouldn't allow it. 

The blanket began to slip as he shifted from his side to his back. I feared that he would wake up, but he stayed sound asleep. I bent down to adjust the blanket, trying not to look at his adorable sleeping face. I did- I couldn't help it. 

I smiled as I rubbed his cheek with my thumb. I leaned toward him (out of old habit), ready to kiss him. I stopped, just barely a centimeter above his lips. I can't. Once I do, there's no turning back. Sighing, I reminded myself on why I couldn't be with him. "I'm sorry Eren," I whispered. "I don't know why this version of you is here, or why fate wants to screw me over another time. But I do regret everything that made you suffer. That caused you to turn and still die. Even after all these years, I still can't forgive myself. Trust me, I'd give anything to start over. To make you happy and lead a normal life. But I can't...risk it. I don't want to cause you hardships again. Of course, I don't want to get hurt again, but hurting you was the last thing I've ever wanted to do. I don't want to do it again, especially to this version of you who seems to have no knowledge of supernatural creatures that actually exist."

I kissed him on his forehead, a single tear landing on it. "I'm sorry, Eren, but I have to let you go again. I have to say goodbye."

Eren moved a bit, mumbling my name in the process. He slowly opened his eyes and I dashed in my room before he could see me.

 

* * *

 

_**Eren** _

I dreamt about Levi again, this time about us fighting and I getting angry. It was one of those sad and unpleasant dreams. It was weird because I now know Levi. I've wondered if he'd had the same dreams, or didn't know me at all. 

I woke up in an unfamiliar place, then realizing that I had been in Levi's apartment. I felt something wet on my forehead. I scooped some of it with my fingers and smelled it (don't judge me). It smelled a bit salty, like tears. There was also a blanket on me, probably put here by Levi. I got up and peeked in Levi's room. He was asleep, facing opposite of me.

I suddenly remembered something that happened hours ago and blushed. _Didn't Levi try to kiss me earlier?_ Honestly, I wouldn't have minded if he did, which is strange because I should. But I wanted to kiss him. I wanted him to kiss me. To press his gentle lips on mine and allow them to move rhythmically. I want to kiss him. Badly. But I don't know why. Meanwhile, he's sending me mixed signals. One day he says to stay away and the next he tells me to stay the night? 

I sighed. It makes me worry about him. It makes me wonder why he's pushing me away so much. Or if he really knows something. "Just what are you playing at, Levi?" I said quietly. 

 

* * *

 

In the morning, I was forcefully shaken awoke by Levi. "Oi, wake up, brat," he said.

I opened my eyes are yawned in the process. "Mm yeah?"

"You shouldn't stay any longer. I'm gonna take you home."

I quickly sat up. "What? But-" My words were cut off by a large growl that came from my stomach. I flushed. "Oh, uhh- I-"

"Are you hungry?" Levi asked, simply. 

My stomach answered before I could utter a word. I sighed, pink appearing on my face out of embarrassment. "....a little."

"Well...I don't think that we would have the same taste, so I'll buy you something."

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"Do you have any money on you?"

"No, but-"

"It's fine. Let's just hurry up." Levi began walking to the door. He took a coat off the hook rack and handed it to me, he only wearing the jacket he lent me last night. 

I took the coat. "Are you sure you're not gonna be cold?" I asked as he opened the door. 

"Yeah. The cold's never bothered me."

I laughed. "Okay, Elsa." 

We walked out, out of the building and to the parking lot. I was a little surprised that he had a car considering that he seemed to walk everywhere, but there I was sitting inside of a shiny black sports car.

We began to pull out while I kept my eyes on the white flakes that were falling from the sky on the other side of the window. The snow hadn't been sticking yet, but it still had its glow among the tops of buildings and in the sky. I sighed for no reason, my breath visible from the still cold car- he hadn't turned the heat on. 

"What are you hungry for?" Levi asked.

I turned to him then thought for a brief second. "Um, well I'm always in the mood for burgers."

"Hmm. I think there's a Five Guys nearby. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." Those were our last words exchanged before arriving at our destination and ordering food. 

"Thank you," the cashier said. "And for you, sir?"

"I'm not ordering," said Levi, making ne look at him perplexed.

"Okay, well is that all?"

"Yes."

The lady told him the total price and he paid and we waited for the food to arrive. "Why didn't you order?" I finally asked. 

"Not hungry."

"Well you gotta eat something. No wonder why you're so skinny."

"I may be skinny, but I'm actually quite well built."

Now that I think about it, in my dreams Levi did have a six pack when he had no shirt on, but I always thought that was for my own enjoyment. "Is that so?" My food came and we settled on sitting in. I unwrapped my food and began eating. A few bites in, I brought back conversation. "This is so weird."

"What is?"

"Eating in front of people without them eating."

"Trust me, you don't wanna watch me eat."

"I really wouldn't care. But it's still awkward."

Levi sighed and reached into my bag, pulling out a single fry. He took a small bite. "Better?" He asked, despite his face almost looking disgusted. 

I smiled however at the thought. "I guess."

He coughed and put the half eaten fry on a napkin. "That's fucking disgusting."

"Are you okay?"

"I normally don't eat this type of food."

I laughed. "You mean a French fry? Then what do you eat?"

He looked to the side. "Uh, I'm more into meats I guess."

"But you didn't get a burger."

"I'm not into fast food."

"That's reasonable." There were a few moments of silence until I talked again, saying words without even thinking about them first. "So does this count as our first date?" I should've thought about that one. 

"Please, I can do way better than _this_ for a first date."

I was surprised by his answer, but didn't protest. "Is that so? Then prove it."

"What now?"

"Sure."

He sighed. "Imagine...this was a five star restaurant. The atmosphere is bathed...in romantic, jazzy music and it's candlelit. We have exquisite dishes prepared by the finest chefs. Should I continue?"

I laughed. "Yes, please do."

He smirked then continued. "After a few sips of wine, it slowly intoxicates us, adding color to our faces.... I'd probably grab their hand and lean close to them making them feel uncomfortable. I'd kiss them regardless of being in front people.... Or something like that."

That threw me off. I'd never expect _that_ out of him. But then again something similar happened in my dream. "You've had some time to think about that, huh?" I really need to start thinking before talking. 

"What? No. I've had a date like that one time. It was nice?"

"As a first date?"

"Things were complicated at the time, so we never got to go out that much. I finally had enough money to take him out. And he enjoyed himself." He seemed at ease with the memory. 

This confused me even more. If Levi had been on a date like that in my dream and in real life, then what does that mean? I know that we just met, but that seems like more than a coincidence. As if we spent a lifetime together. And I did have a nice time in the dream. "I'm sure he did."

Once I was done eating we went back into the car, Levi turning on the heat this time. I told him the directions to my house and he began driving. I ride was silent. 

When we arrived, I found myself not wanting to leave. I wanted to stay with Levi longer. I enjoyed myself but there was something more that just drew me to him. 

I was about to open the door until he spoke. He didn't look at me.  "Hey, I'm gonna admit it. I had a good time with you. But...it's best if you stated away from me."

I frowned. "What? Why?"

"Because."

"Why do you keep pushing me away? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. It's what I can do to you."

"What, Levi? What _can_ you do to me?"

"Hurt y- why do you care so much anyway? We just met."

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I've been having these dreams about you and want to know why or-"

"Wait, what?" He finally looked at me.

Shit. There's no getting out of this one. I looked outside the window because it way too embarrassing to look him in the eye. "I know it's weird and you might think I'm some kind of creep, but I've had dreams about you. Way before I met you, my whole life. We were...lovers and did stuff and had adventures together. It was all happening in the 17 or 1800s. And even the date you described, it was exactly like a dream I had. I don't know. It's-" My words stopped as I looked at him. His eyes were watering but you could tell he was trying to hold back. "Are you okay?"

He looked away. "All the more reason why you should stay away from me."

"You know something, don't you?"

He didn't respond. 

"Levi."

"Eren," he said in more of a plea as he looked at me. "I'm sorry. I just can't do this. I don't want to hurt you. I can't."

"Anything that's happened to me was my own fault." I was rambling again, saying things as if I knew about them the whole time. "I know we just met but I feel like you wouldn't intentionally do anything to hurt me. You're not to blame for anything."

He sighed. "Please leave."

If I left, there may be no returning. He may just push me away that much. This couldn't be the end. This couldn't be our ending. I needed to do something. 

"Eren, just-"

Without thinking I leaned in and kissed him, cutting him off from his words. His lips were cold but soft. It was our first kiss but I felt like we've shared it a thousand times. This was wrong, but I felt right. I pulled back and blushed. The kiss was simple but felt so much more. Levi had a surprised yet almost scared face. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and...I just....I can't-"

"Fuck, Eren." He took a breath. "I...I don't know." He bit his lip. "Just...please get out of the car."

I silently nodded and left out as snow began to fall and entered my house, not looking back at all.

After explaining to my parents what happened, I went into my room, shut the door, and sat on my bed. My fingers gently dragged across my lips. I flushed. _Fuck, what I would do to kiss him again._ I've always dreamt (literally) about kissing Levi, but nothing came quite close to the actual thing. But to more important things, what am I supposed to do? I know that Levi is pushing me away, but why? He knows something about my dreams, but possibly more. I just wish I knew the truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't expect that kind of ending!  
> Also, the next chapter will be back in the 1800s and shall answer some of your questions.


	6. Till Death Do Us Part (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is back in the 1800s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated, haha whoops. But here ya go!
> 
> Song Recommendation: THE QUIET by Troye Sivan

**_Levi_ **

The cow lay, sleeping. I sped from hay hill to hay hill, as quiet as ever. I crept to it and looked at it. My nails grew sharp and turned black and two white fangs grew. I bent down and opened my mouth, ready to take its blood.

Then I stopped. I was a couple of centimeters away and I stopped. I couldn't do it. I didn't know what would happen. 

This was my first time hunting. Was I scared? Of what though? Because it's my first time? To harm an animal? Or because I was indeed a monster?

The last reason made the most sense.

I still stared at the animal as I became normal again. Then I ran away. 

 

* * *

 

I've been a vampire for almost a year now. After that first incident, I've gotten a lot better at hunting. The hardest part was adjusting to everything. I've never felt so different. 

These last few months haven't been so bad though. Eren and I are still together. In fact we moved in together with my good friends Isabel and Farlan. They noticed how I was acting and I eventually had to tell them the truth. Thankfully they weren't scared and still treated me the same.

Eren and his family still hunt however, but he agreed to not kill them unless he knew that they were harmful toward others. We've all tried our best to adjust to what happened. But sometimes it was hard. 

Isabel and Farlan were out getting food while Eren and I stayed to clean up. Eren brought up conversation. "Levi."

"Yeah?" I asked. 

"I've been thinking lately, you know, about all of this vampire mess."

I stopped sweeping for a second, then continued. "Thinking about what?"

"Like I said, it's just a thought. But...what if I was to be turned...into one."

I turned around to face him. "What?"

"Well I'm just saying, it wouldn't be bad."

"It wouldn't be bad? I'm sorry, are _you_ a fucking vampire? Do you have to wait an entire week before you get tired? Do you have to hide from the sun so your skin doesn't smoke and burn? Do you have to live off of fucking blood, and whenever you eat human food it tastes like shit and makes you sick? Should I go on?"

He looked down and squeezed the rag that was in his hands. "All of that wouldn't matter."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be with you. Forever. Because I'm human I'm going to die one way or another."

"Eren, you know that I can still die too."

"I know but it's harder for you to. There are specific ways to kill vampires and only hunters know how to kill them. I love you, Levi. I don't want to lose you."

I put the broom down and walked up to him. "You think that I want to lose you?"

"Which is exactly why I should be turned. So we don't lose each other."

"Eren, I don't think you get it. I would give anything to be human again. I want to live a normal life, even if I die by sickness, old age, or whatever. Speaking of..."

He shook his head. "Hange has been working on getting you back, but everything is a dead end."

"All the more reason why you should stay human."

"Why?"

"How would you have turned anyway?"

He looked confused. "I was hoping by you."

"No fucking way."

"Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do, Eren. Which is exactly why I can't do that."

"It's not like you'd hurt me."

I frowned and raised my voice. "Have you seen me lately? Have you felt my skin?" I emphasized by grabbing his hand. "That's just the tip of the iceberg. I'm a fucking monster." I heard my voice crack at the end.

"Don't you see, though? You're different."

I shook my head. "I've never even had human blood before. I don't know what would happen."

"What do you mean? Isn't it the same as any other blood?"

"Not in the slightest bit. Remember when I first turned? How the faint smell of your blood turned me into a monster? And let's not forget the countless times when I did smell someone's blood, like accidentally cutting themselves, and I had to jet out of the area before I attacked them."

"So, what? Are you being selfish now? Afraid that you'd go crazy?"

"That's part of the reason, yes. But I don't want to hurt anyone. Not you and not anybody else."

He didn't say anything.

"This is the last time I want to hear about this."

"Alright."

 

* * *

 

It's been a few weeks since Eren and I had that conversation now.

"Alright, I'm going out," Eren said after he finished eating his dinner.

"Again?" Farlan asked. "Where?"

"Just hunting."

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Isabel added.

"Well, my father has been getting a lot of clients with bites lately, and farms with dying cattle. But don't worry. Like I said, I won't kill unless I have to." 

"Okay," Farlan said. "Be careful."

Eren nodded then looked at me. I didn't say anything. He left. 

"Fuck," I breathed.

"Levi, are you alright?" Isabel asked. "I know it's weird that Eren kills vamps for a living and you are one-"

"It's not that. Why are you both acting as if Eren hasn't been acting out lately? And I'm not just talking about hunting. He's been sneaking around and keeping secrets."

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know. But I think....I might follow his this time."

"Are you sure about that?" Farlan asked.

"I'd rather just make sure he's not getting into trouble than wait here. Plus I have this gut feeling that something's not right."

"Well I won't stop you. Just be careful."

I smirked. "Please, I'm a vampire. It's not like anything could hurt me."

They both gave half laughs. 

I went after him, making sure to stay as quiet as possible. A good 20 minutes passed before he finally stopped in the middle of the street. I hid behind a building.

"I know you're out here!" Eren yelled. "We agreed to meet!" No one came out. He sighed and took out a knife. He slowly drew it across his arm, letting blood seep out.

The smell hit me hard. I quickly covered my nose to resist the temptation of the crimson.

I saw someone walk out. He was tall and looked familiar. "Must you temp me with your blood? Honestly, I could attack you because of it."

The voice sounded familiar too. Then I remembered that he was the one that turned me into a vampire; the one that bit me when I was saving Eren. But why would they be meeting up?

"I'm not here for your games, Smith," Eren said. "This is strictly business."

He smirked. "I thought we were friends, so please just call me Erwin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger like you wouldn't believe it! I'm sorry, you know I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like the first chapter? Let me know ^_^


End file.
